Question: $ -120\% + \dfrac{43}{25} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -120\% = -\dfrac{120}{100} = -1.2 $ $ \dfrac{43}{25} = 1.72$ Now we have: $ -1.2 + 1.72 = {?} $ $ -1.2 + 1.72 = 0.52 $